


A Rose Etc.

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-28
Updated: 2004-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in a name? Clex, incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose Etc.

## A Rose Etc.

by Hapshetsut

[]()

* * *

The first clue that something was amiss was his kiss. Clark no matter how many times they'd made love was still clumsy. Sex with Clark had been a major disappointment after two years of pent up frustrations and unrealistic expectations. Their first time had been after Lex's return from the island and despite rumors that Clark had spent three months in Metropolis as a rent boy, his skills as a lover told Lex otherwise. Sex was awkward and fumbling with Clark. But Lex needed to get laid and no longer wanted the stigma of his past to follow him to his new future, so he kept Clark on. Quite frankly he no longer cared about Clark or his secrets. With his father in jail and a multi-billion dollar corporation to salvage, Lex had plenty on his plate. When Clark showed up at the mansion dressed all in black, Lex assumed it was his lover's attempt to put some spark into their love life. The drinking amused Lex as much as it peaked his curiosity. First came the hurling of accusations and then the request for a favor. Standard for Clark but the amount raised Lex's antenna's. He watched his usually inept and insecure lover slink over to his desk and nonchalantly demand 57 million dollars. Lex smirked and pushed his chair away from his desk. "Well Clark, you know the rules. If you want a favor, you have to earn it." Lex spread his legs seductively. That undeniable look of lust flashed through the new and improved Clark's eyes. Slipping between the desk and Lex's chair, Clark braced his arms on the back of the chair and dipped his head for a smoldering kiss. Lex felt his body liquify as his mouth was plundered expertly. He didn't allow himself the luxury of closing his eyes. He knew he'd be in deep trouble if he did. Clark smirked as he broke the kiss, something his Clark would never do, Lex noted. "That", he began between ragged breaths, "will only get you a couple of thousand dollars. You'll have to do much better than that for a 57 million." And there it was. The unmistakable chuckle that Lex would know with his eyes closed. Clark leaned in again, brushing his lips against Lex's face, nuzzling his neck, making Lex lean up to meet his kisses. And then Clark was kneeling between his legs, running his hands up and down the strong thighs. Large fingers loomed closer and closer to Lex's erection teasing it and skating away. Lex's body arched and Clark pulled back. "What assurances do I have that if I perform satisfactorily, that I'll be adequately compensated?" Clark purred against his silk covered chest. The hot breath made Lex's nipples erect and for a moment he would have signed over everything to feel that hot mouth against his flesh. "Have I ever renigged on a promise before Clark?" Clark studied Lex. He couldn't read what lied beneath the desire in his eyes. With nothing to lose, he continued. His hands wandered beneath the black shirt and if Lex wasn't sure before, he was now. The hands explored his chest as if for the first time. Fierce yet familiar eyes watched Lex's every reaction. The hands ripped away the shirt with a force Clark would be to timid to show and full red lips bruised his flesh with kisses. The hands just as quickly disposed of Lex's trousers and briefs in one fail swoop and Lex sat flushed and wanton before the man inside the boy's body. "Lex," the imposter breathed dipping his head lower and lower until he captured the long hard shaft that eagerly bobbed against Lex's taut flat stomach into his mouth. "Dad," Lex sighed and felt his father smile around his cum soaked cock. His legs were lifted with a strength that Lex only dreamed the real Clark would use and raised almost paralel to his shoulders. The brunette head bobbed up and down lapping up his cock greedily and it was everything Lex had ever hoped for from his lover. The pretty head bowed lower and that tongue was doing wicked things to Lex's asshole. Now Lex did close his eyes and give in to passion. It mattered no longer who was doing this to him and what the aftermath would be only this one solitary moment mattered. Lex screamed when he came shooting thick streams of liquid in the beautiful hair beneath him. "And what was that worth?" Clark smiled before swiping his tongue across the head of Lex's cock gathering a small amount of come from the tip." Lex reached for his discarded cell and panted instructions for a wire transfer into Clark's account. Clark laughed and kissed Lex again allowing Lex to taste himself on his tongue. "Clark would never do that," Lex said flatly. "This Clark would."  
The next day Lex visited Lionel in the penitentiary. Lex steeled himself against the pleas for help and tried to feign ignorance of who it was that sat across from him. It was Lex's intention to see his lover for one last time before calling in the favor that would make today Lionel Luthor's last in Kansas State Penetentiary. And then hazel eyes looked at him and said the words he always wanted that face to say. "I love you Lex."  
Lex stared back into his father's face, barely containing the tears. From his car, Lex called the governor and blackmailed him into giving his father a pardon. Before the iminent news of his father's release leaked, Lex made enthusiastic love to Clark. After, Lex drew a bath and coaxed Clark into the foamy waters. He sat silently on the edge of the tub and watched to beautiful boy drown as he emptied the led flash full of bright green crystals into the water. A repentant Lionel emerged from the walls of the correctional facility and into the awaiting limo parked just outside. "Lex, what about my body," Lionel pleaded. "Nothing we can do about that now, besides it caused so much division between us why would you want it." "But I can't make love to you like this," Lionel insisted. "Why not," Lex sighed wondering if he had acted to hastily. "I'm your father."  
"No, your Clark in my father's body."  
"But I'm dying."  
"We'll find a donor Lionel."  
"Lex...?"  
I love you."  
"Yes Lionel."  
"I love you."  
Lex smiled and relaxed against his father's chest. He closed his eyes and whispered. "I love you too dad." 


End file.
